Pick Me Up at 7
by iparty907
Summary: After an unfortunate incident with Amber's powers,Nina becomes a cat. Will it make Fabian feel for her even more or will he fall or the girl he never knew he needed. Story for HOA one shot day.


**Hey Guys! This is my project for HOA one shot day. I was gonna write something else but then I realized that it wasn't original enough. Then my cat jumped up on me and I got this idea. Sorry if it's not as good as it could be but I've been experiencing a lot of chest and neck discomfort. This is a twist on a classic fairytale, the frog prince. All content goes to its rightful owners.**

**(FABIAN'S POV)**

"Meow." The beautiful cat looked up at me with a blank expression. I smiled down at her. I had always been a cat person. I rubbed her head. "Hi there little girl." I cooed at her and she purred. She sat in my lap as we watched television together. We watched a Kim Possible re run and an episode of Law and Order SVU.

**(AMBER'S POV)**

No! No! No! I had lost Nina! I shouldn't have given her that love potion so that Fabian would fall in love with her but I did! I mean I knew how Fabian felt about her but she didn't believe me! She drank it and now's she disappeared. How am I gonna tell Fabian? I ran down the stairs calling for Nina when I saw Fabian on the couch with a cat. Bingo! "Why are you looking for Nina, Amber?" Fabian had turned his full attention to me. "Oh um. She went to buy me shoes for my birthday and it's her turn to do the dishes so I came down here looking for her in case she was back and… oh is that a kitty?" I was lying through my teeth and hoped it didn't show through. "I'll go do the dishes Amber and yes it is a cat. I found her outside as I was walking in.

Fabian got up to do the dishes and the cat quickly got up to follow him. "Oh no you don't!" I whisper shouted as I scooped up the cat and scurried back up to my room. I can't believe he hadn't noticed it was her! Same fur color, same eyes, she was even wearing Nina's locket!

I picked up a book of potions and how to reverse them and starting flipping through the pages until I found the love potion. "Directions: Think of the person you want to love you while drinking this potion." Okay. So far so good. "If the person you want to love you already does, then you will be transformed into a cat." I see what happened. "Reversibility: If you become a cat the person who the potion was meant for must do something to confess their undying love for the cat." This is going to be adorable. I picked up my phone and texted Fabian. "undyingloveforshoes: Fabian we have a situation. Get up here now." Beep! Yes! He responded! "thesolarsystemisyourfriend: what's up Amber? I'll be up there in a sec."

By the time I finished reading the text I heard a knock at my door. "Can I come in?" It was Fabian. "Yeah sure." He opened the door and I ran into his arms and started crying. I knew that it should've been Nina in his arms and it was my fault that it wasn't. I didn't care if I was dating Alfie. He was out of town and I needed someone to comfort me. His arms went around my waist instantly. "It's Nina!" I gave her a love potion and she drank t to make you fall in love with her but I told her that it wouldn't work because you already loved her. She wanted it anyway just to make sure and then she turned into a cat.

I pulled away, tears streaming down my face and my mascara was running. He reached out and rubbed the smudges off with his thumb. "Okay. Listen Amber. I believe you. This thing we have going on here where I'm caressing your face and stuff. It's not going to happen again. I'm in love with Nina and aren't you in love with Alfie?" She looked up at me. "I don't know. I really don't know." We sat there in silence for a moment, the only sound were my soft sobs as I cried into Fabian's shirt and his comforting words as he rubbed my back slowly. "Amber?" I looked up. "We have to fix her. What can we do?" She pulled away from me and walked over to her vanity where the potion book was perched. "Give her a sign that you have an undying love for her and when she believes you, she'll be fixed."

**(FABIAN'S POV)**

I walked over to Nina and picked her up. I placed her on my lap and began to talk to her. "Hi Nina. Listen I know that I've been spending a lot of time with Joy recently but she's only my study buddy." A sad smile came across my face as I thought of all the things me and Nina had done together and how they might never happen again. "I love you Nina. More than anyone could ever know. I've been wanting to do this for a while now but since we're Seniors I think it's time to do so." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. "Nina? If you ever become human again, will you marry me?"

**(AMBER'S POV)**

Did he just propose? I don't know what to feel anymore. I mean last week I thought I was in love with Alfie but now I'm leaning towards Fabian. Alfie only cares about me for my looks but Fabian cares about the real me. With my flaws and quirks. He cares about my hopes and dreams and wants me to accomplish them. I know that on the outside, all I seem to care about is looks but that's not the real me. I've fallen to peer pressure and I've self-esteem issues. I feel like other people think I'm beautiful on the outside but Fabian thinks I'm beautiful on the inside.

Sparks started to fill the room and I screamed. "Amber! What's wrong?" That voice. That was the voice keeping me sane through my problems. That was the voice keeping me alive. I looked for Fabian in the shower of sparks which were hitting me and causing burning sensations everywhere. When I saw him I ran over to him and he pulled me under the bed. Then he went out for Nina. "Fabian." I said as he was about to crawl out from underneath the bed. He turned to look at me. "Be careful." He nodded and went to look for Nina in the storm.

Eventually the storm died and I climbed out from under Nina's bed. There stood Nina in a gorgeous white gown, with red lipstick. She was the most beautiful girl ever. Fabian opened the door to the closet in which he had been hiding and slowly came out. "Nina?" His fiancée turned to look at him and ran into his arms. "Yes! Yes! One million time yes!"

I stood there as the happy couple made out in my room. I took out my phone. " undyingloveforshoes: congrats but can I talk to you for a sec down stairs?" I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. "thesolarsystemisyoufriend: with or without Nina?" "undyingloveforshoes: without pls it's important. :( " Fabian came downstairs and sat next to me. "What's up Amber?" I sighed ready to pour my heart and soul out to him. "Last week, I thought I was in love with Alfie. But now I'm second guessing that. Johnny Depp once said that if you are in love with two people at the same time, choose the second one because if you loved the first one then you wouldn't have fallen for the second one. You're the second one. I love you Fabian and I know that you're marrying Nina and all but I just wanted to get that off my chest." I stood up to go back to my room and kissed him on the cheek as I walked by. "Amber wait.  
I never knew you felt this way before. I'm sorry you've had to go through this. I don't know what to say." "I' never said you had to respond Fabian. I just wanted to get that off my chest and now I'm done." "Well I'm not. After you left, Nina had declined my proposal. She had only said yes because she knew that you loved Fabina and didn't want to hurt you. She wants to take it slow. She want to just be friends and I'm okay with that. What I'm trying to say Amber, will you go out with me?" Standing on the bottom step made me the same height as Fabian. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment before pressing my lips gently against his. "Yes." I said. "Pick me up at 7."

**So what did you guys think? I know that you are used to Fabina but this idea just came to me and I absolutely had to write about it. Ever feel like you're good at writing fan fictions for every couple except your favorite. That's how I feel. Anyway. Review please! If you review, you will get a shoutout in the next thing I do.**


End file.
